<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>ATLOP: Halmaheran by WardofWinters (QoLife)</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/28473633">ATLOP: Halmaheran</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/QoLife/pseuds/WardofWinters'>WardofWinters (QoLife)</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>To Make a Legend [3]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Percy Jackson and the Olympians &amp; Related Fandoms - All Media Types, Percy Jackson and the Olympians - Rick Riordan</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>halmaheran, sea language</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-01-01</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-03-31</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-10 14:27:38</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>8</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>3,509</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/28473633</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/QoLife/pseuds/WardofWinters</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>My dictionary for Halmaheran! It'll be periodically updated :D</p><p>Rules for using my language are in the chapter one authors note :)</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>To Make a Legend [3]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1932946</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>3</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>44</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Suffixes</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Okay! So if you wanna use Halmaheran in your story (cause I've had people asking) I ask that you</p><p>1. Credit me for making it</p><p>2. Try to keep it accurate to my dictionary if you're actually using my dictionary</p><p>3. Mark it as inspired or comment so I can see the story!</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <h2>Suffixes- General</h2><p>*Messenger= -paru <em> (pa-ruu) </em> <br/>Scribe= -pap <em> (pa-pe </em> ) <br/>Ink-maker= -ina <em> (ee-na) </em> <em> <br/></em> *Librarian= -tiu <em> (tee-u) </em> <em> <br/></em> Artist= -tap <em> (ta-p) </em> <em> <br/></em> Translator= -hui <em> (hu-ee) </em> <em> <br/></em> *Doctor= -tao <em> (ta-o) </em> <em> <br/></em> *Nurse= -tav <em> (ta-ve) </em> <em> <br/></em> *Teacher= -oro <em> (o-ro) </em> <em> <br/></em> Maids/servants= -sio <em> (see-oh) </em> <em> <br/></em> Lawyer= -aut <em> (out) </em> <em> <br/></em> Smith= -sem <em> (sim) </em> <em> <br/></em> Tailor= -fau <em> (fa-ow) </em></p><p>*Respectful elder (male)= -tane <em> (ta-ne) </em> <em> <br/></em> *Respectful elder (female)= -vane <em> (va-ne) </em> <em> <br/></em> *Respectful elder (gender neutral)= -pane <em> (pa-ne) </em></p><p>*Child (cute little one, boy)= -tou <em> (t-oh) </em> <em> <br/></em> *Child (cute little one, girl)= -vou <em> (v-oh) </em> <em> <br/></em> *Child (cute little one, gender neutral)= -pou <em> (p-oh) </em></p><p>*Student= -pihi <em> (pee-hee) </em> <em> <br/></em> Mr= -te <em> (t-eh) </em> <em> <br/></em> Ms= -ve <em> (v-eh) </em> <em> <br/></em> Mx= -pe <em> (p-eh) </em></p><p>
  <em><strong> Additional clarification</strong> </em>
</p><p>
  <strong>Master (to add to term)= -fu (ex. Fu’hui= master translator) <em> (f-uu) </em> <em> <br/></em> Apprentice (to add to term)= -ia (ex. Ia’hui= apprentice translator) <em> (e-a) </em></strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>Additional suffixes get added at the beginning of the previous suffix ie. ia to hui = iahui.</strong>
  <br/>
  <strong>* marks common suffixes</strong>
</p><h2>Suffixes- Military</h2><p>Mage (general)= -imora <em> (Ee-mo-ra) </em> <em> <br/></em> Purifier Mage= -vak <em> (v-ack) </em> <em> <br/></em> Storm Caller Mage= -uak <em> (u-ack) </em> <em> <br/></em> Song Mage= -tak <em> (tack) </em> <em> <br/></em> Healer Mage= -fak <em> (f-ack) </em> <em> <br/></em> Current Guide Mage= -eak <em> (e-ack) </em> <em> <br/></em> Sensor Mage= -iak <em> (ee-ack) </em></p><p>Soldier (generalized)= -fea <em> (fe-a) </em> <em> <br/></em> Private= -ome <em> (oh-may) </em> <em> <br/></em> Corporal= -ear <em> (e-arr) </em> <em> <br/></em> Sergeant= -ote <em> (oh-te) </em> <em> <br/></em> Lieutenant= -mai <em> (Mah-i) </em> <em> <br/></em> Captain= -tia <em> (tea-ah) </em> <em> <br/></em> Major= -oni <em> (on-i) </em> <em> <br/></em> Lieutenant Colonel= -tem <em> (te-mm) </em> <em> <br/></em> Colonel= -ver <em> (ve-ear) </em> <em> <br/></em> General= -nee <em> (n-ii) </em></p><h2>Suffixes- Family</h2><p>Aunt= -vai <em> (vah-i) </em> <em> <br/></em> Uncle= -ton <em> (toh-n) </em> <em> <br/></em> Parsib (gender neutral aunt/uncle)= -pei <em> (peh-ee) </em></p><p>Brother= -tai <em> (tie) </em> <em> <br/></em> Sister= -vua <em> (vuh-ah) </em> <em> <br/></em> Sibling= -pue <em> (puh-eh) </em></p><p>Cousin= -paf <em> (Pah-fe) </em></p><p>Grandfather= -tito <em> (tee-toh) </em> <em> <br/></em> Grandmother= -viro <em> (Vee-roh) </em> <em> <br/></em> Grandparent= -pilo <em> (Pee-loh) </em></p><p>
  <strong>Chosen (family of choice but not blood) = -mi <em>(me)</em> (ex. Mi’tai= chosen brother) </strong>
  <br/>
  <strong> Step = -ta <em>(tah)</em> (ex. Ta’tai= step brother) </strong>
  <br/>
  <strong> In Law= -fa <em>(fah)</em> (ex. Fa’tai=brother in law)</strong>
</p><h2>Suffixes- Ranked</h2><p>King (current)= -ore (Poseidon-ore) <em> (or-re) </em> <em> <br/></em> King (previous)= -ari (Oceanus-ari) <em> (a-ree) </em> <em> <br/></em> Queen (current)= -nai (Amphitrite-nai) <em> (na-eye) </em> <em> <br/></em> Queen (previous)= -ran (Tethys-ran) <em> (ran) </em> <em> <br/></em> Ruler (current)= -fai <em> (fah-i) </em> <em> <br/></em> Ruler (previous)= -ati <em> (ah-tee) </em></p><p>Prince= -aia <em> (eye-ah) </em> <em> <br/></em> Princess= -ava <em> (eye-vah) </em> <em> <br/></em> Princette= -api <em> (ah-pee) </em></p><p>Lord= -ote <em> (oh-tey) </em> <em> <br/></em> Lady= -ove <em> (oh-vey) </em> <em> <br/></em> Liege= -ope <em> (oh-pey) </em></p><p>One of Poseidon’s affairs- nio <em> (nee-oh) </em></p><p>
  <strong>Greater (for higher rank) = re (ex. Re’aia=heir prince) <em>(rey)</em> </strong>
</p><h2>Suffixes- Assorted Deities</h2><p>Underworld King= -ira <em> (Ee-rah) </em> <em> <br/></em> Underworld Uncle King= -toian <em> (Tee-rah-n) </em> <em> <br/></em> Underworld Queen= -iva <em> (Ee-vah) </em> <em> <br/></em> Death Ruler= -ohe <em> (Oh-hey) </em></p><p>Sky King= -rai<em> (Rah-eye) </em> <em> <br/></em> Sky Uncle King= -torin <em> (Toh-ree-n) </em> <br/><br/>(whatever) Uncle Ruler= -to(First and last letters of title)n</p><p>Wind King= -mai <em> (Mah-eye) </em></p><p>Dragon Ocean King= -tem <em> (T-e-m) </em></p><p>Time King= -tai <em> (Tah-eye) </em></p><p>Nature Queen= -tev <em> (Teh-ve) </em></p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Family and Rank</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <h2>Familial Words</h2><p>Family= Utufa <em> (Oo-too-fah) </em> <em> <br/></em> Dad= Metu <em> (Meh-too) </em> <em> <br/></em> Mom= Mevu <em> (Meh-voo) </em> <em> <br/></em> (casual) Parent= Mepu <em> (Meh-poo) </em></p><p>Husband= Tanetu <em> (Tah-neh-too) </em> <em> <br/></em> Wife= Vahivu <em> (Vah-hee-voo) </em> <em> <br/></em> Spouse= Pafapu <em> (Pah-fah-poo) </em></p><p>Boyfriend= Hoatu <em> (Hoe-ah-too) </em> <em> <br/></em> Girlfriend= Hoavu <em> (Hoe-ah-voo) </em> <em> <br/></em> Joyfriend (Gender neutral date mate)= Hoapu <em> (Hoe-ah-poo) </em></p><p>Sister=Vavu <em> (Vah-voo) </em> <em> <br/></em> Brother= Tatu <em> (Tah-too) </em> <em> <br/></em> Sibling= Papu <em> (Pah-poo) </em></p><p>Son= Tamatu <em> (Tah-mah-too) </em> <em> <br/></em> Daughter= Tamavu <em> (Tah-mah-voo) </em> <em> <br/></em> Child= Tamapu <em> (Tah-mah-poo) </em></p><p>Grandfather= Metani <em> (Meh-tah-nee) </em> <em> <br/></em> Grandmother= <em> Mevani </em> <em> (Meh-vah-nee) </em> <em> <br/></em> Grandparent= Mepani <em> (Meh-pah-nee) </em></p><p>Grandson= Motuto <em> (Moe-too-toe) </em> <em> <br/></em> Granddaughter= Motuvo <em> (Moe-too-voe) </em> <em> <br/></em> Grandchild= Motupo <em> (Moe-too-poe) </em></p><p>Uncle= Tonton <em> (Toh-n-toh-n) </em> <em> <br/></em> Aunt= Vaiti <em> (Vie-tee) </em> <em> <br/></em> Parsib= Pauhi <em> (Pa-u-hee) </em></p><p>Nephew= Tanti <em> (Ta-an-tee) </em> <em> <br/></em> Niece= Vamti <em> (Va-am-tee) </em> <em> <br/></em> Nibling= Pavti <em> (Pa-av-tee) </em></p><p>Cousin= Tafei <em> (Tah-fai) </em></p><p>Ex (disowned or unacknowledged) = -o <em>(oh)</em> (ex. Mevuo= ex-mom)<br/>Formal address= a <em>(ah)</em> (ex. Metua= formal Metu= father)<br/>Chosen (family of choice but not blood) = mi <em>(me)</em> (ex. Tatu’mi= chosen brother)<br/>Step = ta <em>(tah)</em> (ex. Tatu’ta= step brother)<br/>In Law= fa <em>(fah)</em> (ex. Ta’tu’fa=brother in law)</p><h2>Ranked &amp; Military Words</h2><p>King= Aril <em> (Are-rill) </em> <em> <br/></em> Queen= Ralvi <em> (Rahl-vee) </em> <em> <br/></em> Royal= Aritoh <em> (Ar-ri-t-oh) </em></p><p>Ambassador= Arinit <em> (Ar-ri-nit) </em></p><p>Prince= Aipri <em> (Eye-pr-ree) </em> <em> <br/></em> Princess= Avineh <em> (Ah-vee-neh) </em> <em> <br/></em> Princette= Apori <em> (Ah-poor-ee) </em></p><p>Formal address (roughly)= a <em>(ah)</em> (ex. Arila=High king)</p><p>Mage= Imoteora <em>(Ee-mo-te-or)</em><em><br/></em>Purifying Mage= Vakasta Imote <em>(Vah-kah-stai</em> <em>Ee-mo-te)</em><em><br/></em>Storm Call Mage= Uatevi Imote <em>(U-ah-te-vee Ee-mo-te)</em><em><br/></em>Song Mage= Turhora Imote <em>(Toor-hoh-rah Ee-mo-te)</em><em><br/></em>Coral Shaper Mage= Ofehare Imote <em>(Oh-feh-hah-rey Ee-mo-te)</em><em><br/></em>Healer Mage= Tafahu Imote <em>(Tah-fah-hoo Ee-mo-te)</em><em><br/></em>Enchanter Mage= Aimuto Imote<br/>Current Guide Mage= Earate Imote <em>(Eh-ar-ra-te Ee-mo-te)</em><em><br/></em>Thermomancy Mage= Eatuvi Imote <em>(Eh-ah-too-vee Ee-mo-te)</em><em><br/></em>Sensor Mage= Itenahe Imote <em>(Ee-te-nah-heh Ee-mo-te)</em></p><p>Messenger= Feparu <em> (Feh-pah-roo) </em></p><p>Teacher= Ororai<br/>Apprentice= Iale <em> (Ee-ah-leh) </em></p><p>Metal worker= Fepasem (Feh-pah-seh-m)</p><p>Doctor=taohu <em> (Tah-oh-hoo) </em> <br/>Healer= tovhu <em> (Toe-v-hoo) </em> <br/>Nurse=tavhu <em> (Tah-v-hoo) </em> <br/>Front Doctor (emergency responder)= hotov <em> (Hoe-toe-v) </em> <em> <br/></em> Surgeon=tetov <em> (Teh-toe-v) </em></p><p>Soldier (generalized)= fehua <em>(Fey-hoo-ah)</em><em><br/></em>Private= Otiarte <em>(Oh-tea-ar-te)</em><em><br/></em>Corporal= Piteara <em>(Pe-te-ar-rah)</em><em><br/></em>Sergeant= Tetota <em>(Tet-o-ta)</em><em><br/></em>Lieutenant= Matati <em>(Mah-tat-ee)</em><em><br/></em>Captain= Paitia <em>(Pie-tee-ah)</em><em><br/></em>Major= Ontairo <em>(Ohn-tie-roh)</em><em><br/></em>Lieutenant Colonel= Temaia <em>(Tei-mah-ee-ah)</em><em><br/></em>Colonel= Vatiera <em>(Vah-tea-ear-ra)</em><em><br/></em>General= Niteari <em>(Nee-te-ar-ri)</em><br/>Enforcer= Niaront (Nee-are-oh-nt)</p><p>Respectful gen= Tiai</p><p>Servant= Siona <em> (See-oh-nah) </em></p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Not all words have a pronunciation guide sorry</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. Assorted Basic Words</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <h2>Basic Words</h2><p>Oh= La <em>(lah)</em><br/>Um= Ta <em>(Tah)</em></p><p>How= Naiye <em>(N-eye-yay)</em></p><p>Who= Teye <em>(Tay-yay)</em><em><br/></em>Why= Noaye <em>(No-ah-yay)</em><em><br/></em>What= Eaye <em>(Eh-ah-yay)</em><em><br/></em>When= iaye <em>(Ee-ah-yay)</em><em><br/></em>Where= Reraye <em>(Re-ray-yay)</em><em><br/></em>Will= Meye <em>(May-yay)</em></p><p>He= Toi/v <em>(Toy/v)</em><em><br/></em>She= Voi/v<em>(Voy/v)</em><em><br/></em>Xey= Moi/v <em>(Moy/v)</em><em><br/></em>Ze= Zoi/v <em>(Zoy/v)</em><em><br/></em>They (singular)= Poi/v <em>(Poy/v)</em></p><p>Excluding the you= ki’(pronoun) (ex. ki’tav=we but not you)<br/>Direct object=sa’(pronoun)</p><p>Girl= Vomhi <em>(Vohm-hee)</em><em><br/></em>Boy= Tomhi <em>(Tom-hee)</em><em><br/></em>Person= Pomhi <em>(Pom-hee)</em></p><p>Woman= Vomhia <em>(Vohm-hee-ah)</em><em><br/></em>Man= Tomhia <em>(Tom-hee-ah)</em><em><br/></em>(Adult) Person= Pomhia <em>(Pom-hee-ah)</em></p><p>Name=Otaia <em>(Oh-tah-ee-ah)</em><em><br/></em>Gift=Otopela <em>(Oh-toe-peh-lah)</em></p><p>We= Tav <em>(Tah-ve)</em><em><br/></em>You= Opu <em>(Oh-poo)</em><em><br/></em>I= Ta <em>(Ta)</em><em><br/></em>They=Molio <em>(Moh-lee-oh)</em></p><p>A/an= U <em>(Uu)</em><em><br/></em>The= Ert <em>(Er-rt)</em><em><br/></em>This=Era <em>(Air-ra)</em><em><br/></em>That= Erva <em>(Air-vah)</em><em><br/></em>There=Erila <em>(Air-ee-lah)</em><br/>Then=Erivap<em><br/></em>Here=Eripo<em><br/></em>To (direction)=Pora <em>(Poe-rah)</em><em><br/></em>All=Topta <em>(tah-p-tah)</em><br/>Just=Elipo <em>(Eh-lee-poe)</em></p><p>And= Y <em>(ey)</em><em><br/></em>But= Ar <em>(Are)</em><em><br/></em>Or= Are <em>(A-rey)</em><em><br/></em>From=Tiun (tee-oon)<em><br/></em>With= Tie <em>(Tie-eh)</em><em><br/></em>So=Uti <em>(Oo-tee)</em><br/>Again= Ary <em>(Ah-rie)</em></p><p>If= Mat <em>(Mah-te)</em><em><br/></em>Of=Av <em>(Ah-ve)</em><em><br/></em>It= Maie <em>(Ma-ee-eh)</em><em><br/></em>To= Ie <em>(Ee-eh)</em><em><br/></em>Are= Mu <em>(Moo)</em><em><br/></em>Is= Em <em>(M)</em><em><br/></em>Was= Yame (Yah-may)<em><br/></em>Am= En <em>(Eh-n)</em><em><br/></em>Do= Rav <em>(Rah-ve)</em><em><br/></em>Have= Tal <em>(tah-le)</em><em><br/></em>As= ika <em>(Ee-kah)</em><em><br/></em>For=Rao <em>(Rah-oh)</em></p><p>In= Ro <em>(Row)</em><em><br/></em>On= Ri <em>(Ree)</em><em><br/></em>Out= Mir <em>(Mer)</em><em><br/></em>Can=Etav <em>(Eh-tah-v)</em><em><br/></em>Not= Rik (R-ick)<br/>Maybe= Peani <em>(Peh-an-ee)</em><em><br/></em>Sort of= Erav <em>(Er-ra-ve)</em><em><br/></em>Basically= Rota <em>(Roh-tah)</em><em><br/></em>Anything= Petavia <em>(Peh-tah-vee-ah)</em><em><br/></em>Everything= Romi <em>(Roe-mee)</em><em><br/></em>Yes= Tata<br/>No=Nata<br/>Like/Similar=Tapet<br/>Even=peavia<br/>Apart=Sealu<br/>Miss=Naivu<br/>Any=Peti</p><p>Should=Peata <em>(Pey-ah-tah)</em><br/>Could=Tani <em>(Tah-nee)</em><em><br/></em>Get=Tatio <em>(Tah-tee-oh)</em></p><p>Know= Roti <em>(Roe-tee)</em><em><br/></em>Need= Erha <em>(Err-hah)</em><em><br/></em>Expect= Rotev <em>(Roe-teh-v)</em></p><p>High= Teit <em>(Teh-it)</em><em><br/></em>Low= Vakit <em>(Vah-kit)</em></p><p>Please=Hamoto <em>(Hah-moe-toe)</em><br/>Thank you= Havu <em>(Hah-voo)</em><em><br/></em>Sorry= Muru <em>(Moo-roo)</em><em><br/></em>You’re welcome= Uafoto <em>(Uu-ah-foh-toe)</em></p><p>Platinum Shell Coins(90)= Anava <em>(Ah-nah-vah)</em><br/>Silver Shell Coins(45)= Silava <em>(Sih-l-ah-vah)</em><br/>Gold Shell Coins(15)= Aurova <em>(Ahr-ro-vah)</em><br/>Nickel Shell Coins(1)= Nohuva <em>(Noe-hoo-vah)</em><br/>Zinc Quarter Coins(¼)= Aimahe <em>(Eye-mah-heh)</em><br/>Money= Aipata <em>(Eye-pah-tah)</em><br/>1 Nohuva = 1.77 usd<br/>56.25 Nohuva = 100 usd<br/>100 Nohuva = 177.77 usd</p><p>Good= Maiv <em>(My-ve)</em><em><br/></em>Bad= Intoro <em>(In-toe-roh)</em></p><p>Day= Mahur <em>(Mah-her)</em><em><br/></em>Night= Pohur <em>(Poe-her)</em><em><br/></em>Morning= Mafatu <em>(Mah-fah-too)</em><em><br/></em>Twilight= Pofatu <em>(Poe-fah-too)</em><em><br/></em>Sunrise= Mapo <em>(Mah-poe)</em><em><br/></em>Sunset= Poma <em>(Poe-mah)</em><em><br/></em>Light= Ma <em>(Mah)</em><em><br/></em>Dark= Po <em>(Poe)</em><em><br/></em>Later= Pota <em>(Poe-tah)</em><em><br/></em>Earlier= Mata <em>(Mah-tah)</em><em><br/></em>Bright= Mahova <em>(Mah-hoe-vah)</em></p><p>Sky= Hur <em>(Her)</em><em><br/></em>Sun= Manisi <em>(Mah-nee-see)</em><em><br/></em>Moon= Ponisi <em>(Poe-nee-see)</em><em><br/></em>Stars= Mafeti <em>(Mah-feh-tee)</em></p><p>Hot= Mahuti <em>(Mah-hoo-tee)</em><br/>Cold=Pahuti <em>(Pah-hoo-tee)</em></p><p>Water= Pavu <em>(Pah-vu)</em><em><br/></em>Clean=Mairoi <em>(My-roh-ee)</em><em><br/></em>Air= Reva <em>(Rey-vah)</em><em><br/></em>Soul/spirit= Retafeti <em>(Rey-tah-feh-tee)</em><em><br/></em>Life= Remev <em>(Rey-meh-v)</em><em><br/></em>Death= Tos <em>(Toh-s)</em></p><p>Parchment/Paper= tuiu <em>(too-ee-oo)</em></p><p>Mer= Tame <em>(Tah-meh)</em><br/>Mernapped= Tamenaivu</p><h2>
  <span>Writing Words</span>
</h2><p>
  <b>Write=Istepa </b>
  <b>
    <em>(Eh-s-teh-pa)</em>
  </b>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>Book=Isenop</span>
  <em>
    <span> (Eh-seh-n-ohp)</span>
  </em>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>Message=Papaira</span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>Paper=Pipone</span>
  <em>
    <span> (Pee-poe-neh)</span>
  </em>
  <em>
    <span>
      <br/>
    </span>
  </em>
  <span>Treatise= Turan </span>
  <em>
    <span>(Too-rah-n)</span>
  </em>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>Essay= Ruka </span>
  <em>
    <span>(Roo-kah)</span>
  </em>
  <em>
    <span>
      <br/>
    </span>
  </em>
  <span>Homework= Netoan </span>
  <em>
    <span>(Neh-toe-ahn)</span>
  </em>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <b>Work= Tonao </b>
  <b>
    <em>(Toe-nah-oh)</em>
  </b>
  <b>
    <br/>
  </b>
  <span>Test=ivneto </span>
  <em>
    <span>(eh-v-neh-toe)</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>Pen= lamaka </span>
  <em>
    <span>(lah-mah-kah)</span>
  </em>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>Brush= luvali </span>
  <em>
    <span>(loo-vah-lee)</span>
  </em>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>Shell chalk= italu </span>
  <em>
    <span>(Eh-tah-loo)</span>
  </em>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>Shell Marker= itan </span>
  <em>
    <span>(Eh-tah-n)</span>
  </em>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>Alphabet= Ivustuna </span>
  <em>
    <span>(Eh-voo-st-oo-nah)</span>
  </em>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>Letters= ivustel </span>
  <em>
    <span>(Eh-voo-steh-l)</span>
  </em>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>Rune= ivuis </span>
  <em>
    <span>(Eh-voo-eh-s)</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>Lesson=Orivio</span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>Teach=orokio</span>
</p><p>
  <span>School=Ainav </span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>Beginning school=Ivainav </span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>Midlevel school=Anainav </span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>Upper school=Verainav </span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>Mastery school=Lainav </span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>Apprenticeship=Ialainav </span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>Individual school=Hoainav</span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>(high level stuff, add “‘a” to the end of the school word)</span>
</p><p>
  <b>Doodle=Kamin (Kah-mee-n)</b>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>Draw= Pevvy</span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>Drawing (the image)= Palv</span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>Art= Afelo</span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>Painting= Polai</span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>Carving= Kivat</span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>Learn= Komeli</span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>Read= Mania</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Math= Sufipo </span>
  <em>
    <span>(Soo-feh-poe)</span>
  </em>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>Language= Istehalm </span>
  <em>
    <span>(Eh-st-eh-halm)</span>
  </em>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>Science=Isve </span>
  <em>
    <span>(Eh-s-veh)</span>
  </em>
</p><h2>Greetings and Goodbye Words and Phrases</h2><p>Hi= Atul <em>(Ah-tool)</em><em><br/></em>Hello= Atula <em>(Ah-too-lah)</em><em><br/></em>Good Day= Maiv mahur <em>(My-ve Mah-her)</em><em><br/></em>Good Morning= Maiv mafatu <em>(My-ve Mah-fah-too)</em><em><br/></em>It’s nice to meet you= Maie em maiv houp opu <em>(My-ee-eh eh-em my-ve ho-oop oh-poo)</em><em><br/></em>And you in return= Y opu ro ika omasa <em>(ey oh-poo roe ee-kah oh-ma-sah)</em><br/>How are you= Naiye yopu <em>(N-eye-yay yo-poo)</em><em><br/></em>How do you feel= Naiye ravopu ime <em>(N-eye-yay rah-vo-poo ee-meh)</em></p><p>Bye= Aro <em>(A-row)</em><em><br/></em>Goodbye= Aroa<em> (A-row-ah)</em><em><br/></em>Have a good day= Tal u maiv mahur <em>(tah-le Uu My-ve Mah-her)</em><em><br/></em>See you in time= Hovi opu em pota <em>(Hoh-vee Oh-poo Poe-tah)</em><em><br/></em>Talk to you later= Parup ieopu pota <em>(Pah-roo-p Ee-eh Poe-tah)</em><em></em><br/>Farewell= Arhoa (Are-hoe-ah)</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0004"><h2>4. Actions and Feelings</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <h2>Physical Senses Words</h2><p>See= Hovi <em>(Hoh-vee)</em></p><p>Hear= Farovi<em> (Far-row-vee)</em></p><p>Taste= Tamavi <em>(Tah-mah-vee)</em></p><p>Feel= Itevi <em>(Ee-teh-vee)</em></p><p>Smell= Huavi<em> (Hoo-ah-vee)</em></p><h2>Action Words</h2><p>Aim= Fe <em>(Fey)</em><em><br/></em>Rest=Pahte <em>(Pah-tey)</em><em><br/></em>Welcome= Potaiv<br/>Invite= Hevuai</p><p>Smile=Omativ<br/>Grin=Otimaiv<br/>Smirk=Aretivim<br/>Bond=Avimio<br/>Sense=Avew</p><p>Hit= Tupe<em> (Too-pey)</em><em><br/></em>Tear (brea<em><br/></em>Attack= Kale <em>(Kah-ley)</em><em><br/></em>Move= Hare <em>(Hah-rey)</em><em><br/></em>Turn=Hakum<br/>Make=Kaviuk<br/>Shake=Halks<br/>Nod=Halvi<em><br/></em>Against= Kalup <em>(Kah-loo-p)</em><br/>Counter= Haka<em> (Hah-kah)</em><br/>Despite= Tufe<em> (Too-feh)</em><br/>Kill= ek<br/>Help=tea<br/>Hunt= Kaluha <em>(Kah-loo-hah)</em><br/>Ground (punishment/trapped)= Harenu <em>(Hah-rey-noo)</em><em><br/></em>Offer=Muteva <em>(Moo-teh-vah)</em><em><br/></em>Take=Kateva <em>(Kah-teh-vah)</em><em><br/></em>Send=Muhorap <em>(Moo-h-or-ah-p)</em></p><p>Forward= Muroi <em>(Moo-roy)</em><em><br/></em>Backward= Horoi <em>(Hoe-roy)</em><em><br/></em>Circle=Muhomu<br/>Go=Muvaku <em>(Moo-vah-koo)</em><em><br/></em>Left=Muvena <em>(Moo-veh-nah)</em><em><br/></em>Share= Muvori (Moo-voor-ee)</p><p>Exist=hapnu<em> (Hah-p-noo)</em><br/>Present=Tenu <em>(Teh-noo)</em><em><br/></em>Come=Muhop<em> (Moo-hoe-p)</em><em><br/></em>Arrive=Tenumai<br/>Be (present)=Meo<em><br/></em>Ride=Haumu <em>(Hah-oo-moo)</em><br/>Chariot= Hauvuat <em>(Hah-voo-ah-t)</em><em><br/></em>Play=Hatevna <em>(Hah-teh-v-nah)</em><br/>Grow=ivuso <em>(Ee-voo-soh)</em><em><br/></em>Charge= Hopmu <em>(Hop-moo)</em></p><p>Stop= Faivu <em>(F-eye-voo)</em><br/>End=Faisu<em><br/></em>Start= Hamat <em>(Hah-ma-at)</em></p><p>Retreat= Vakho <em>(Va-ck-hoe)</em><em><br/></em>Meet= Houp <em>(Ho-oo-p)</em><em><br/></em>Gather=Muvup <em>(Moo-voo-p)</em><em><br/></em>Think=Vamusio<br/>Guess=Vamup</p><p>Passage= Hamuso<em> (Hah-moo-soe)</em><em><br/></em>Travel= Ivupa<em> (Eh-voo-pah)</em><em><br/></em>Journey= Teuhamu <em>(Teh-oo-hah-moo)</em></p><p>Report= Teup <em>(Te-oop)</em><em><br/></em>Dismiss= Atuho <em>(At-too-hoe)</em><em><br/></em>Around=uohatu <em>(oo-oh-hah-too)</em><em><br/></em>Want=Tehaso <em>(Tey-hah-soe)</em><em><br/></em>Search=tapio<br/>Find=Tapeup<br/>Look=Hoveli</p><p>Walk= Ouhami<br/>Pace=Ouhatu <br/>Jump= Oumu <em>(O-oo-moo)</em><em><br/></em>Swim= Aumu <em>(Ah-oo-moo)</em></p><p>Lash= Eitatu <em>(Ey-tah-too)</em><em><br/></em>Flick= Taitu <em>(Tie-too)</em><em><br/></em>Twirl= Homu <em>(Hoh-moo)</em><em><br/></em>Twist= Fiho <em>(Fee-hoe)</em><em><br/></em>Dive= Oaso <em>(O-ah-so)</em><em><br/></em>Swish= Komha <em>(Com-hah)</em><em><br/></em>Spin= Hoamu <em>(Hoe-ah-moo)</em><em><br/></em>Twitch= Hamuho <em>(Hah-moo-hoe)</em><em><br/></em>Wiggle= Soive <em>(So-ee-vey)</em></p><p>Dodge= Oeho <em>(O-ey-hoe)</em><em><br/></em>Flinch= Otoho <em>(O-to-hoe)</em></p><p>Fight= Fielo (Fee-eh-low)<br/>Punch= Montu <em>(Mon-too)</em><em><br/></em>Slap= Letu<em> (leh-too)</em><em><br/></em>Swing= Koptumu <em>(Cop-too-moo)</em></p><p>Give= Tahou <em>(Tah-hoe-oo)</em><em><br/></em>Hand= Auhou <em>(Ow-hoe-oo)</em></p><p>Fall= Hiso<em> (Hee-so)</em><em><br/></em>Rise= Tive<em> (Tie-vey)</em><em><br/></em>Descend= Reso<em> (Rey-so)</em></p><p>Let=tatifa <em>(Tah-tee-fah)</em><br/>Allow=tafav <em>(Tah-fah-v)</em><br/>Hold=faita <em>(Fah-eye-tah)</em><em><br/></em>Grab=faitel<br/>Guide= Eretamu <em>(Ehr-eh-tah-moo)</em><br/>Lead= Erefali <em>(Ehr-eh-fah-lee)</em></p><p>Crash= Atufa<em> (A-too-fah)</em><em><br/></em>Collide= Liofa<em> (Lee-oh-fah)</em></p><p>Push= Hamu <em>(Hah-moo)</em><em><br/></em>Pull= Haho <em>(Hah-hoe)</em></p><p>Right= Tial <em>(Tee-ahl)</em><em><br/></em>Left= Faru <em>(Fah-roo)</em><em><br/></em>Over= ivemu <em>(i-vey-moo)</em><em><br/></em>Below= soumu <em>(so-oo-moo)</em><em><br/></em>Up= ive <em>(i-vey)</em><em><br/></em>Down= sou <em>(So-oo)</em></p><p>North= Tiafal <em>(Tee-ah-fah-l)</em><br/>South= Faha <em>(Fah-hah)</em><br/>East= Iveal <em>(Ee-veh-ah-l)</em><br/>West= Faimu <em>(Fah-eye-moo)</em></p><p>Up/forward= iemu <em>(ee-eh-moo)</em><em><br/></em>Down/forward= Sumu <em>(Soo-moo)</em><em><br/></em>Up/back= ieho<em> (ee-eh-hoe)</em><em><br/></em>Down/back= Suho<em> (Soo-hoe)</em><em><br/></em>Up/left=iearu <em>(ee-eh-ar-roo)</em><em><br/></em>Up/right=ieti <em>(ee-eh-tee)</em><em><br/></em>Down/left= Suru <em>(Sir-roo)</em><em><br/></em>Down/right= Suti <em>(Soo-tee)</em><em><br/></em>Left/forward= Rumu<em> (Roo-moo)</em><em><br/></em>Right/forward= Timu<em> (Tee-moo)</em><em><br/></em>Left/back= Ruho <em>(Roo-hoe)</em><em><br/></em>Right/back= Tiho <em>(Tee-hoe)</em></p><p>Little= soha <em>(So-hah)</em><em><br/></em>Small=sohio <em>(Soe-hee-oh)</em><br/>Some=sutin <em>(Soo-ten)</em><br/>Much=suveo <em>(Soo-veh-oh)</em><br/>A Lot=ivoru <em>(eh-voh-roo)</em><em><br/></em>Large=ivoha <em>(eh-voh-hah)</em></p><p>Sing= henup <em>(Hey-n-up)</em><em><br/></em>Lullaby= Henulai<br/>Laugh=Oahen<br/>Snicker=Tahao<br/>Speak= Purup <em>(Pur-r-up)</em><em><br/></em>Shout= Tuoup <em>(Too-o-up)</em><em><br/></em>Cry= Tavup <em>(Tah-ve-up)</em><em><br/></em>Scream= Tuhup <em>(Too-h-up)</em><em><br/></em>Order= Ivakup <em>(Ee-vah-k-up)</em><em><br/></em>Sign= Vaha <em>(Va-hah)</em><em><br/></em>Say= Paup <em>(Pow-p)</em><br/>Introduce=Paviup<br/>Hiss=Sesli<br/>Snap=Sepak<br/>Stare=Pavha<br/>Watch=Pahili<br/>Tell=Parutia<em><br/></em>Wish= Hinup <em>(He-nup)</em><em><br/></em>Bless= Hirup <em>(He-roo-p)</em><em><br/></em>Greet=Patua <em>(Pah-too-ah)</em><br/>Talk= Parup <em>(Pah-roo-p)</em><em><br/></em>Call=Parutup <em>(Pah-roo-too-p)</em><em><br/></em>Pray=Hinru <em>(He-en-roo)</em><br/>Honor=Hiparu <em>(Hee-pah-roo)</em><em><br/></em>Worship=Hiup <em>(Hee-oop)</em><em><br/></em>Ask= Patuva <em>(Pah-too-vah)</em><em><br/></em>Question= Pahin <em>(Pah-hen)</em></p><p>Sigh= Hutup <em>(Hoo-tup)</em><em><br/></em>Breathe= Hutivi <em>(Hoo-tee-vee)</em><em><br/></em>Breath= Hutim</p><p>Blink=Hotuop</p><h2>Feeling Words</h2><p>Happy=Oati <em>(Oh-ah-tee)</em><em><br/></em>Excite= Oti (Oh-tee)<br/>Enjoy=Otinia<br/>Fun=Otivawi<br/>Surprise= Mati<em> (Mah-tee)</em><em><br/></em>Amuse= Areti <em>(Ah-rey-tee)</em><em><br/></em>Honor=Otiat <em>(Oh-tee-ah-t)</em><em><br/></em>Special=Otima <em>(Oh-tee-mah)</em><br/>Hope=Maotim <em>(Mah-oh-tee-m)</em><br/>Calm=Wasai <em>(Wah-sah-eye)</em><em><br/></em>Patient=Wasait<em><br/></em>Peace=Waoit<em> (Wah-oh-eh-t)</em><em><br/></em>Strong Willed=Omteot <em>(Ohm-teh-oh-t)</em><em><br/></em>Return=Omasa <em>(Oh-mah-sah)</em><em><br/></em>Well=Omavai<br/>Smug=Aretim<em><br/></em>Smart=Oamote (Oh-ah-moe-teh)</p><p>Angry= Riti <em>(Ree-tee)</em><em><br/></em>Hate= Kati <em>(Kah-tee)</em><em><br/></em>Betray= Hoti<em> (Hoe-tee)</em><em><br/></em>Annoy= Inoti <em>(Ee-no-tee)</em><em><br/></em>Disgust= Itetati <em>(Ee-tey-tah-tee)</em><em><br/></em>Pride= Teoti <em>(Te-oh-tee)</em><em><br/></em>Resent= Inti <em>(Een-tee)</em><em><br/></em>Jealous= Poheti <em>(Poe-hey-tee)</em><em><br/></em>Whine= Amuti <em>(Ah-moo-tee)</em><em><br/></em>Greed= Hinarti <em>(Hee-nar-tee)</em></p><p>Sad= Ototi <em>(Oh-to-tee)</em><em><br/></em>Despair= Otomai<em><br/></em>Apologetic= Uhapti <em>(Oo-ha-p-tee)</em><em><br/></em>Embarrass= Hamati <em>(Hah-mah-tee)</em><em><br/></em>Afraid= Muti<em> (Moo-tee)</em><em><br/></em>Guilty= Kalti <em>(Kal-tee)</em><em><br/></em>Shame= Maniti <em>(Mah-nee-tee)</em><em><br/></em>Anxious= Hinati <em>(Hee-nah-tee)</em><em><br/></em>Worry= Hapeti <em>(Ha-pey-tee)</em><em><br/></em>Panic=Hamapi<em><br/></em>Frustrate= Hamamuti <em>(Ha-mah-moo-tee)</em><em><br/></em>Awkward= Huruti <em>(Her-roo-tee)</em><em><br/></em>Confuse= Taorti <em>(Tay-or-tee)</em><em><br/></em>Dead=Poikoa <em>(Poy-koh-ah)</em></p><p>Bore= Humati <em>(Hoo-mah-tee)</em><em><br/></em>Disinterest= Sounaneti <em>(So-nah-ne-tee)</em><em><br/></em>Apathetic= Emanti <em>(Eh-mahn-tee)</em><em><br/></em>Underwhelm= Souti<em> (So-tee)</em></p><p>Shy= Mamti <em>(Ma-am-tee)</em><em><br/></em>Safe= Pahiti <em>(Pah-he-tee)</em><br/>Okay=Anep<em> (Ah-neh-p)</em><em><br/></em>Practical=Anesou<br/>Practice=Kanesio<br/>About=Kalio<br/>Nearly=Kanep<br/>Ready=Vevuwi</p><p>Interest= Ananeti <em>(Ah-nah-ney-tee)</em><em><br/></em>Overwhelm= iveti <em>(Ee-vey-tee)</em><em><br/></em>Wild= Ponati <em>(Poe-nah-tee)</em><em><br/></em>Hungry= Paiti <em>(Pie-tee)</em><em><br/></em>Tired= Pahima <em>(Pah-hee-mah)</em><br/>Sleepy= Hapino <em>(Ha-pee-noe)</em></p><p>Easy=Anan <em>(Ah-nah-n)</em><br/>Not hard= Aniva <em>(Ah-nee-vah)</em><br/>Hard= ivelan <em>(Ee-veh-lah-n)</em><br/>Difficult= ivepo (ee-veh-poe)<br/>Impossible= ivevalo <em>(Ee-veh-vah-loe)</em><em><br/></em>Intend (mean)= hefap <em>(heh-fah-p)</em></p><p>Very=imelo (ee-meh-loe)<br/>Super=ieloan (ee-eh-loe-ahn)<br/>Extremely=anivela (ah-nee-veh-lah)<br/>Amaze=analia (ah-nah-lee-ah)</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0005"><h2>5. Love and Hate</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Warning: curses in this chapter</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <h2>Love Terms</h2><p>Love= Hereo <em>(Hey-rey-oh)</em><em><br/></em>Desire= Hinai <em>(Hee-n-eye)</em><em><br/></em>Adore= Herina <em>(Her-ee-nah)</em><em><br/></em>Lust= Faputu <em>(Fah-poo-too)</em></p><p>Beloved=Auherea <em>(Ow-heh-rey-ah)</em><em><br/></em>Favored=Aurotu <em>(Ah-row-too)</em><em><br/></em>Love (endearment)= Hereai <em>(Hey-rey-eye)</em></p><p>Crush= Hinut <em>(heh-noo-t)</em><em><br/></em>Friend= Ha <em>(hah)</em><em><br/></em>Best Friend=tahar <em>(tah-hah-ar)</em><br/>Dear Friend=taiham <em>(tie-hah-am)</em><em><br/></em>One whom you blush for=Himaru <em>(He-mah-roo)</em><br/>Dear family=Taufa<em> (tah-ow-fah)</em><br/>Beloved family= Auhefa<em> (Ow-hey-fah)</em><br/>Favored family=Aurofa <em>(Ow-row-fah)</em></p><p>Dear= taiai <em>(tie-ie)</em><em><br/></em>Dearest= Taireo <em>(Tie-rey-oh)</em></p><p>Honey= Onio <em>(Oh-nee-oh)</em><em><br/></em>Honey Pie= Oniovir<em> (Oh-nee-oh-veer)</em></p><p>Best= taru (tah-roo)<br/>Better= taroni (tah-roh-nee)</p><p>Darling= Hetai <em>(Hey-tie)</em></p><p>Sweet= Maru <em>(Mah-roo)</em><em><br/></em>Sweetie= Maruv <em>(Mah-roov)</em><em><br/></em>Sweet pea= Marure <em>(Mah-roo-rey)</em><em><br/></em>Sweetheart= Maruaru <em>(Mah-roo-ah-roo)</em></p><p>Heart= Auru <em>(Ah-oo-roo)</em></p><p>Babe= Hoau <em>(Hoe-ah-oo)</em></p><p>Pretty= Aroa <em>(Ah-row-ah)</em><em><br/></em>Beautiful= Nehena  <em>(Neh-heh-nah)</em><em><br/></em>Beauty= Nehen<em> (Neh-heh-n)</em><em><br/></em>Lovely= Hena <em>(Heh-nah)</em><em><br/></em>Stunning= Fahi <em>(Fah-hee)</em></p><p>Doll= Amu<em> (Ah-moo)</em><em><br/></em>Dollface= Amata <em>(Ah-mah-tah)</em></p><p>Pearl= Potaio<em> (Poe-tie-oh)</em><em><br/></em>Pumpkin= Tumautini<em> (Too-mah-oo-tee-nee)</em></p><p>Sunshine= Manisana <em>(Mah-nee-sah-nah)</em><em><br/></em>Moonbeam= Ponirahi <em>(Poe-nee-rah-hee)</em><em><br/></em>Starlight= Mafetima<em> (Mah-fey-tee-mah)</em><em><br/></em>Shine=Sanama <em>(Sah-nah-mah)</em><br/>All-shining=topsana <em>(Toh-p-sah-nah)</em></p><p>Hug= Poamhi (Poe-ah-m-hee)<br/>Kiss= Pomani (Poe-mah-nee)<br/>Sex= Mekev (Mah-keh-v)<br/>Fin touch= Melioa (Meh-lee-oh-ah)<br/>Tail curling= Nanali (Nah-nah-lee)<br/>Soft silence= Lelia (Leh-lee-ah)</p><h2>Insults</h2><p>Fool= Lialia <em>(Lee-ah-lee-ah)</em><em><br/></em>Weird=Tevam (Teh-vah-m)<em><br/></em>Idiot= Teamane <em>(Tie-mah-ney)</em><em><br/></em>Dumb= Savlu <em>(Sah-ve-lue)</em><em><br/></em>Stupid= Seamu (Seh-ah-moo)</p><p>Ugly= Hirir <em>(He-reer)</em><em><br/></em>Hideous= Hirira <em>(He-ree-rah)</em></p><p>Bastard= Ufanto <em>(Oo-fan-tow)</em><em><br/></em>(Girl) Bastard= Ufanvo <em>(Oo-fan-voe)</em><em><br/></em>(Gender Neutral) Bastard= Ufanpo <em>(Oo-fan-poe)</em></p><p>Fucker= Areto <em>(Ah-rey-tow)</em><em><br/></em>Fuck= Areo <em>(Ah-rey-oh)</em><em><br/></em>Shit= Avero <em>(Ah-vey-roe)</em><br/>Damn= Avito<br/>Oatbreaker= Vekemio<br/>Faithless= Vak</p><p>Moron= Moni <em>(Mow-nee)</em><em><br/></em>Dumbass= Vlua <em>(Vlue-ah)</em><em><br/></em>Bitch= Vorul <em>(Voe-roo-l)</em><em><br/></em>Overly promiscuous= Vorlat<br/>Thot= Tonit (Toe-neet)<br/>Bottom= Havio<br/>Turd= Havolu</p><p>Goon= Hatehi <em>(Hah-tey-hee)</em><em><br/></em>Fake= Harve<em> (Har-vey)</em><em><br/></em>Loser= Tateme <em>(Ta-tey-mey)</em><em><br/></em>Jerk= Tahapo (Tah-hah-poe)<br/>Chatterbox= Taipoy</p><p>Brat= Pemapo <em>(Pey-mah-poe)</em><em><br/></em>Land locked idiot (basically)= Petulu<em><br/></em>Rude= Petu <em>(Peh-too)</em></p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0006"><h2>6. Places and Things</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <h2>Place Words</h2><p>Sea= Wasare <em> (Wah-sah-rey) </em> <em> <br/></em> Ocean= Moare <em> (Moe-ah-rey) </em></p><p>Ridge= Topete <em> (Toe-pey-tey) </em> <em> <br/></em> Cave= Apropa <em> (Ah-pro-pah) </em> <em> <br/></em> Wall= Papfa <em> (Pahp-fah) </em></p><p>Field= Aumo <em> (Ow-moe) </em> <em> <br/></em> Land= Vanmo <em> (Van-moe) </em></p><p>Palace= Aormore <em> (Ay-or-moe-rey) </em> <em> <br/></em> Home= Fare <em> (Fah-rey) </em> <em> <br/></em> Floor= Taua <em> (Tow-ah) </em> <em> <br/></em> Surface= Roua <em> (Row-oo-ah) </em></p><p>Lost= Mofa <em>(Moe-fah)</em> <em><br/></em> Found= Itefa <em>(Ee-tey-fah)</em></p><h2>Ship Words</h2><p>Ship=Moaneli<br/>Deck=Nevik <br/>Mast=Pamoti <br/>Crew=Anrali</p><h2>Ocean Words</h2><p>Mermaid= Anrava <em> (An-rah-vah) </em> <em> <br/></em> Merman= Anrata <em> (An-rah-tah) </em> <em> <br/></em> Mernix= Anrapa <em> (An-rah-pah) </em> <em> <br/></em> Siren= Anhimhu <em> (Ah-n-heh-em-hoo) </em></p><p>Song= Himne <em> (Heh-em-neh) </em> <em> <br/></em> Storyteller= Papuwa <em> (pah-poo-wah) </em> <em> <br/></em> Magic= tahuhu <em> (tah-hoo-hoo) </em> <em> <br/></em> Cursed=Intohu <br/>Inhaler=hotivim (Hoe-teh-v-em)</p><p>Tide= Pye <em> (Pie) </em> <em> <br/></em> Wave= Vava <em> (Vah-vah) </em> <em> <br/></em> Current= Opep <em> (Oh-pep) </em> <em> <br/></em> Foam=Movai <em> (Moe-v-eye) </em></p><p>River= Vakni <em> (Vah-k-nee) </em> <em> <br/></em> Lake= Romi <em> (Row-me) </em></p><p>Sink= Pamoe <em>(Pah-moe-eh)</em> <em><br/></em> Float= Pani <em>(Pah-nee)</em> <em><br/></em> Bob= Hatenu <em>(Hah-tey-noo)</em> <em><br/></em> Drag= Huati <em>(Hoo-ah-tee)</em></p><p>Ship= Pahi <em> (Pah-hee) </em> <em> <br/></em> Boat= Sopuhi <em> (So-poo-hee) </em></p><p>Tsunami= Mifatu <em> (Me-fah-too) </em> <em> <br/></em> Storm= Vero <em> (Ver-roh) </em> <em> <br/></em> Tempest= Kalala <em> (Kah-lah-lah) </em></p><p>Flow= Tama <em>(Tah-mah)</em> <em><br/></em> Glow= Anama <em>(Ah-nah-mah)</em> <em><br/></em> Reflect= Feruma <em>(Feh-roo-mah)</em></p><p>Splash= Uputetu <em>(Oo-poo-tey-too)</em> <em><br/></em> Brine= Pavakya <em> (Pah-vah-kee-yah) </em> <em> <br/></em> Fresh= Apima <em> (Ah-pee-mah) </em> <em> <br/></em> Stagnant= Renoa <em> (Rey-no-ah) </em> <em> <br/></em> Still= Noea <em> (No-ey-ah) </em> <em> <br/></em> Flowing= Taimu <em> (Tie-moo) </em></p><p>Shallow= Patiu <em> (Pah-tee-oo) </em> <em> <br/></em> Deep= Horenu <em> (H-or-rey-noo) </em> <em> <br/></em> Dark deep= Poreso <em> (Poe-rey-so) </em> <em> <br/></em> Depths=Porlisa <em> (Poe-or-lih-sa) </em></p><p>Salt= Mireo<em> (Meh-rey-oh) </em></p><p>Crush= Valisa <em> (Vah-lih-sa)</em> <em><br/></em> Pressure= Onorana <em>(Oh-no-ray-nay)</em></p><p>Reef= Teua <em> (Tey-oo-ah) </em> <em> <br/></em> Vents= Iritav <em> (Ee-ree-tah-ve) </em></p><p>Volcano= Teauai <em> (Teh-ow-ee) </em> <em> <br/></em> Mountain= Maui <em> (Mow-ee) </em> <em> <br/></em> Island= Tivan <em> (Tee-van) </em> <em> <br/></em> Dropoff= Topta <em> (Top-tah) </em></p><p>Sand= Onva <em> (On-vah) </em></p><p>Rain= Uave <em> (Oo-ah-vey) </em></p><p>Underwater= Iratan <em> (Ee-rah-tan) </em></p><p>Sunlight through the water= Manurovu <em> (Mah-noo-roh-voo) </em> <em> <br/></em> Undersea fish lights= Wamaresia <em> (Wah-mah-reh-see-ah) </em> <em> <br/></em> Vents with fire= Irauro <em> (Ear-rah-oo-roh) </em> <em> <br/></em> Pit of deep shadow= Tapohu <em> (Tah-poe-hoo) </em></p><p>The plant that works as a cup= Taipanu <em> (Tie-pah-noo) </em> <em> <br/></em> Food=Ofu (Oh-foo) <br/>Sea mix=Mapami (Mah-pah-me) <br/>Shining Moon Cakes=Ponofa (Poe-noe-fah) <br/>Dense jello/seaweed bread treat with berries mixed in=Ofupanemit (Oh-foo-pah-neh-meh-t) <br/>Twisted algai on coral branches=Maroi (Mah-roh-ee) <em> <br/></em> Kelp Seat= Tepatehe <em> (Tey-pah-tey-hey) </em> <em> <br/></em> Kelp/Seaweed Paper= Tepote (Tey-poe-tey) <br/>Message shells= Papote <em> (Pah-poe-tey) </em> <em> <br/></em> Braided kelp= Airomo <em> (Eye-roh-moe) </em> <em> <br/></em> Thin rock slaps connected= Aipone <em> (Eye-poe-ney) </em> <em> <br/></em> Coral markers= Ofivi <em> (Oh-fee-vee) </em> <br/>Protective necklace for purifiers=Velaru <em> (Veh-lah-roo) </em> <em> <br/></em> Pearl Shield= Poturu <em> (Poe-tor-roo) </em></p><p>Losing oneself to the currents= Emitene <em>(Ee-meh-the-neh)</em> <em> <br/></em> The sense of a storm coming= Teverte <em> (Tey-ver-tey) </em> <em> <br/></em> Rain hitting the water= Tetotepa <em> (Tey-to-tey-pah) </em> <em> <br/></em> Sea before a storm= Wamuvere <em> (Wah-moo-ver-rey) </em> <em> <br/></em> Sea during a storm= Warovere <em> (Wah-roh-ver-rey) </em> <em> <br/></em> Sea after a storm= Wativere <em> (Wah-tee-ver-rey) </em></p><p>Fancy announcement room= Oftunep <em> (Off-too-neh-p) </em> <em> <br/></em> Meet and greet events= Oftmapa <em> <br/></em> Lightning hitting the surface= Motura <em> (Moe-too-rah) </em></p><p>Water is toxic= Piviua <em> (Pee-vee-oo-ah) </em> <em> <br/></em> Oil spill water= Puhipata <em> (Poo-he-pah-tah) </em> <em> <br/></em> Trash islands= Peuvan <em> (Pey-oo-van) </em> <em> <br/></em>Clean water= Mairoi</p><p>Rough waves= Yavava <em> (Yah-vah-vah) </em> <em> <br/></em> Calm sea= Wasahu <em> (Wah-sah-hoo) </em></p><p>Strong Current= Pupep <em> (Poo-pep) </em> <em> <br/></em> Weak Current= Parpep <em> (Pah-r-pep) </em> <em> <br/></em> Slow Current= Taipep <em> (Tie-pep) </em> <em> <br/></em> Slow=Taiki <em> <br/></em> Fast Current= Hamapep <em> (Hah-mah-pep) </em> <em> <br/></em> Unnatural Current= Aimapep <em> (Eye-mah-pep) </em> <em> <br/></em> Natural Current= Mapep <em> (Mah-pep) </em> <em> <br/></em> Cold Current= Topep <em> (Toe-pep) </em> <em> <br/></em> Warm Current= Mahapep <em> (Mah-hah-pep) </em> <em> <br/></em> Narrow Current= Piapep <em> (Pee-ah-pep) </em> <em> <br/></em> Wide Current= Anopep <em> (Ah-no-pep) </em> <em> <br/></em> The Current= Tepep <em> (Tey-pep) </em></p><p>Thermomancy= Tevemoa<br/>Hydromancy= Paipave <br/>Cyclomancy= Yavailu <br/>Geomancy=Onaipep <br/>Purification=Vapaloa <br/>Purify= Vapaliv <br/>Prophecy=Halaineo</p><h2>Weapon Words</h2><p>Sword= Isewu <em> (Ee-say-woo) </em> <em> <br/></em> Shield= Pauru <em> (Pa-roo) </em></p><p>Spear= Ome <em> (Oh-may) </em> <em> <br/></em> Harpoon= Puomehi <em> (Poo-oh-meh-hee) </em> <em> <br/></em> Naginata= Omtire <em> (Oh-m-tee-rey) </em> <em> <br/></em> Net= Epua <em> (Eh-poo-ah) </em> <em> <br/></em> Trident= Lamuhana <em> (Lah-moo-hah-nah) </em></p><p>Knife= Tipi <em> (Tee-pee) </em></p><p>Gun= Hipui<em> (Hee-poo-ee) </em> <em> <br/></em> Bow= Kuvota <em> (Koo-voh-tah) </em> <em> <br/></em> Arrow= Naketa <em> (Nah-keh-tah) </em></p><p>Axe= Tapoto <em> (Tah-poe-toe) </em> <em> <br/></em> Mace= Ututema <em> (Oo-too-tey-mah) </em></p><p>Armor= Iyavi<em> (Ee-yah-vee) </em> <em> <br/></em> Breastplate= Paroma <em> (Pah-row-mah) </em> <em> <br/></em> Helmet= Taputa <em> (Tah-poo-tah) </em> <em> <br/></em> Gauntlets= Terima <em> (Tey-rey-mah) </em> <em> <br/></em> Tail Armor (more specific terms to come later)= Ahanro <em> (Ah-an-row) </em></p><p>Enemy= Isevia<br/>Ally= Iyani <br/>Thief=Telivis</p><h2>Undersea Plants</h2><p>Flagweed (Red Sea Lettuce)= Ufate <em> (Oo-fah-teh) </em> <em> <br/></em> Seaweed= Wasaron <em> (Wah-sah-roh-n) </em> <br/>Red Algai=Uteron (Oo-teh-roh-n)</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0007"><h2>7. The Words Kids Learn</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <h2>Medical Words</h2><p>Injured= Peko<em> (Pey-koh)</em><em><br/></em>Healed= Oratako <em>(Or-ah-tah-koh)</em></p><p>Blood= Vako <em>(Vah-koh)</em><em><br/></em>Pain= Maiko <em>(M-eye-koh)</em></p><p>Bone= Ivifi <em>(Ee-vee-fee)</em><em><br/></em>Nerves= Kinotron <em>(Kee-no-tron)</em><em><br/></em>Hurt= Mauioto <em>(Mah-ow-oh-toe)</em></p><p>Hole= Apko <em>(Ap-koh)</em><em><br/></em>Cut= Mutanko <em>(Moo-tan-koh)</em><em><br/></em>Laceration= Tahoko <em>(Tah-hoh-koh)</em><em><br/></em>Bruise= Lutuluko <em>(Loo-too-loo-koh)</em><em><br/></em>Broken= Otoko <em>(Oh-toe-koh)</em></p><p>Scale= Fairu<em> (Fah-eye-roo)</em><em><br/></em>Arm= Rimpe <em>(Reem-pey)</em><em><br/></em>Leg= Avape <em>(Ah-vah-pey)</em><em><br/></em>Hand= Riape<em> (Ree-ah-pey)</em><em><br/></em>Chest= Omape <em>(Oh-mah-pey)</em><em><br/></em>Neck= Arpope<em> (Ah-r-poe-pey)</em><em><br/></em>Head= Upope <em>(Oo-poe-pey)</em></p><p>Ear= Taripe <em>(Tar-ee-pey)</em><em><br/></em>Eye= Matpe <em>(Mah-t-pey)</em><em><br/></em>Nose= Hupe <em>(Hoo-pey)</em><em><br/></em>Mouth= Havape <em>(Hah-vah-pey)</em><em><br/></em>Face= Matape <em>(Mah-tah-pey)</em></p><h2>Food</h2><p>Cheese= Kesel (Keh-seh-l)</p><h2>Sea Animals</h2><p>Fish= Iar <em>(Ee-ar)</em></p><p>Bird=Mauhur</p><p>Dolphin= Marame <em>(Mah-rah-may)</em><em><br/></em>Shark= Tatea <em>(Tah-tey-ah)</em><em><br/></em>Whale= Tatov<em> (Tah-toe-ve)</em><em><br/></em>Narwhal= Favuo <em>(Fah-voo-oh)</em></p><p>Turtle= Temati <em>(Tey-mah-tee)</em><em><br/></em>Snake= Ophi <em>(Oh-fee)</em><em><br/></em>Serpent=Optea <em>(Oh-p-teh-ah)</em><em><br/></em>Shrimp= Eomra <em>(Ey-ohm-rah)</em></p><p>Coral= Ofira<em> (Oh-fee-rah)</em><em><br/></em>Jellyfish= Hamima <em>(Hah-mee-mah)</em><em><br/></em>Sponge= Eonpe <em>(Ey-oh-n-pey)</em></p><p>Squid= Eoavru <em>(Ey-oh-ah-v-roo)</em><em><br/></em>Octopus= Evaoru <em>(Ey-v-ah-oh-roo)</em><em><br/></em>Kraken= Amrama <em>(Ah-m-rah-mah)</em></p><h2>Fish</h2><p>Flying Fish= Mauiar <em>(Maw-ee-ar)</em><em><br/></em>Minnow= Nainiar <em>(Nah-een-ee-ar)</em><em><br/></em>Salmon= Uteiar <em>(Oo-tey-ee-ar)</em><em><br/></em>Angler Fish= Maramiar <em>(Mar-ah-m-ee-ar)</em><em><br/></em>Tuna= Maiar <em>(Mah-ee-ar)</em><em><br/></em>Clown Fish= Areriar <em>(Ah-rey-r-ee-ar)</em></p><p>
  
</p><h2>Shapes</h2><p>Circle=uomiet<br/>Oval=uorim<br/>Triangle=avina<br/>Square=nitu<br/>Rectangle=nitunia</p><p>Round=uohar</p><h2>Colors</h2><p>White= Uop <em>(Oo-op)</em><em><br/></em>Black= Erp <em>(Er-p)</em><em><br/></em>Grey= Orp <em>(Or-p)</em></p><p>Red= Utep <em>(Oo-tey-p)</em><em><br/></em>Orange= Anap <em>(Ah-nah-p)</em><em><br/></em>Yellow= Rereap <em>(Re-re-ah-p)</em></p><p>Green= Matip <em>(Mah-tip)</em><em><br/></em>Blue= Ninap<em> (Nee-nap)</em><em><br/></em>Purple= Varep <em>(Vah-rey-p)</em><em><br/></em>Indigo= Moavep <em>(Moh-ah-vey-p)</em></p><p>Brown= Pamarup <em>(Pah-mahr-oop)</em></p><p>Gold= Aurop <em>(Ah-ooh-roh-p)</em><em><br/></em>Silver= Silap<em> (Sih-lah-p)</em><em><br/></em>Bronze= Veop <em>(Vey-oh-p)</em><em><br/></em>Platinum= Anauop <em>(Ah-nah-oo-op)</em></p><p>
  
</p><h2>Numbers</h2><p>Zero= Ai <em>(eye)</em><em><br/></em>One= Ho <em>(Hoe)</em><em><br/></em>Two=Piti <em>(Pee-tee)</em><em><br/></em>Three=Tore <em>(Toe-reh)</em><em><br/></em>Four= Mahe <em>(Mah-heh)</em><em><br/></em>Five= Epai <em>(Ep-eye)</em><em><br/></em>Six= Iono <em>(Ee-oh-no)</em><em><br/></em>Seven= Hui <em>(Hoo-ee)</em><em><br/></em>Eight= Vai <em>(Vah-eye)</em><em><br/></em>Nine= Eva <em>(Eh-vah)</em><em><br/></em>Ten= Horu <em>(Ho-roo)</em></p><p>Twenty=Piru<em> (Pee-roo)</em><em><br/></em>Thirty=Toru <em>(Toe-roo)</em><em><br/></em>Forty= Maru <em>(Mah-roo)</em><em><br/></em>Fifty= Epru <em>(Ehp-roo)</em><em><br/></em>Sixty=Ioru <em>(Ee-oh-roo)</em><em><br/></em>Seventy= Huru <em>(Hoo-roo)</em><em><br/></em>Eighty= Varu <em>(Vah-roo)</em><em><br/></em>Ninety= Evru <em>(Ev-roo)</em></p><p>One Hundred= Hohan (replace ‘ru’(tens)with ‘han’) <em>(Hah-n)</em><em><br/></em>One Thousand=Hosini(replace ‘ru’(tens)with ‘sini’)<em>(See-nee)</em><em><br/></em>One Million= Homirori (replace ‘ru’ (tens) with ‘mirori’) <em>(Me-or-ree)</em><em><br/></em>One Billion= Horiam (replace ‘ru’ (tens) with ‘riam’)<em> (Ree-ahm)</em><em><br/></em>One Trillion= Hotorio (replace ‘ru’ (tens) with ‘torio’) <em>(Tor-ee-oh)</em></p><p>
  <strong>To make a list ie. First, second, third, you add ‘va’ to the end of the number of the list</strong>
  <br/>
  <strong>To do numerals out of 10, 20, etc. you take the first two letters and add to the end of the word. (ex. 15= Horuep ‘Ho’ from one, ‘ru’ from ten, and ‘ep’ from five)</strong>
  <br/>
  <strong>To do parts of something you do the first two letters and then “pan” at the end. (ex. half=Pipan) for something else you pull the first two letters of the first number, “pan”, then first two letters of the second. (ex. ⅔=Pipanto)</strong>
  <br/>
  <strong>To do negative you add “‘ne” to the end of the last word (negative one= Ho’ne)</strong>
</p><h2>Days</h2><p>Today= Ertma <em>(Ert-mah)</em><em><br/></em>Tomorrow= Muroma <em>(Moo-roh-mah)</em><em><br/></em>Yesterday= Hopuoma <em>(Hoe-poo-oh-mah)</em></p><p>Monday= Ponisima <em>(Poh-nee-see-mah)</em><em><br/></em>Tuesday= Parupma<em> (Pah-roo-p-mah)</em><em><br/></em>Wednesday= Tatovma <em>(Tah-toh-v-ma)</em><em><br/></em>Thursday= Veroma <em>(Ve-er-oh-mah)</em><em><br/></em>Friday= Oatima  <em>(Oh-ah-tee-mah)</em><em><br/></em>Saturday= Himnema <em>(Him-nee-mah)</em><em><br/></em>Sunday= Manisima <em>(Mah-nee-see-mah)</em></p><p>Second= Hima (Hee-mah)<br/>Moment=Ponuho (Poe-noo-hoe)<br/>Minute=Ioma (Ee-oh-mah)<br/>Hour=Iomaio (Ee-oh-mah-ee-oh)<br/>Day= Mana <em>(Mah-nah)</em><em><br/></em>Week=Mavuho <em>(Mah-voo-hoe)</em><br/>Month=Mavuhe <em>(Mah-voo-heh)</em><em><br/></em>Year=Mavuoti <em>(Mah-voo-tee)</em><em><br/></em>Time=Ponio (Poe-nee-oh)</p><p>Next=Muro <em>(Moo-roh)</em><em><br/></em>Last= Hopuo <em>(Hoh-poo-oh)</em><em><br/></em>Early= Muviti<em> (Moo-veh-tee)</em><em><br/></em>Late= Hoviti <em>(Hoe-veh-tee)</em><em><br/></em>Order= ivaru <em>(Ee-vah-roo)</em><em><br/></em>Soon= Homuvi (Hoe-moo-vee)<br/>Now= Pohiva (Poe-hee-vah)<br/>Before=Homiva<br/>By=Muriv<br/>Finish= Popuro (Poe-pur-roe)</p><p>Old=ivuoti <em>(ee-voo-oh-tee)</em><em><br/></em>Young=sovuoti <em>(so-voo-oh-tee)</em></p><p>Season=Hemauo <em>(Heh-mah-oo-oh)</em></p><p>Cold water= Pahuvu <em>(Pah-hoo-voo)</em><em><br/></em>Warm water=Mahuvu <em>(Mah-hoo-voo)</em></p><p>Storm season= Veruo <em>(Veh-roo-oh)</em><em><br/></em>Calm season= Wasuo <em>(Wah-soo-oh)</em><em><br/></em>Icy season= Pamuo <em>(Pah-moo-oh)</em></p><p>
  <em>Birthday=Amawa (Ah-mah-wah)<br/>Birth= Ama (Ah-mah)<br/>Deathday= Homapa (Hoe-mah-pah)<br/>Nameday=Otamawa (Oh-tah-mah-wah)<br/>Anniversary=Muhemiv (Moo-heh-meh-v)</em>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0008"><h2>8. Grammar</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>This one is important lol, though it's not put in proper grammatical phrasing it is how I have it charted out. There are some more specific details but I'll add them as pictures later</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <h2>
  <span>Grammar</span>
</h2><p>
  <em>
    <span>Add to end of word</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>All words are based present singular</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>Past Tense= ir (if there is a vowel at end of word, ignore ‘i’)</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Future Tense= an (if there is a vowel at end of word, ignore ‘a’)</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Plural= av (if there is a vowel at end of word, ignore ‘a’) (-s and other forms)</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Is doing= uk (if there is a vowel at the end of the word, ignore ‘u’) (-ing, -ence, -ful, -ion)</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Possessive (other)= ono (if there is a vowel at the end of the word, ignore first ‘o’)</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Feeling= it (if there is a vowel at end of word, ignore ‘i’) (ly)</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The most of something= uni (if there is a vowel at end of word, ignore ‘u’) (est)</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Is something=uki (if there is a vowel at the end of the word, ignore ‘u’) (-er, -ic, -y)</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Words are in a</span>
</p><p>
  <b>‘Subject’ ‘Adverb’ ‘Verb’ ‘Object’ ‘Place’ ‘Time’</b>
</p><p>
  <span>Format</span>
</p><p>
  <span>When answering a question add ‘ye’ to the first word at the beginning (ye’”word”). When asking a question that does not contain a question word, add ‘ye to the end of the first word in the sentence.</span>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Check out my discord for more fun lore: https://discord.gg/3tGNJhu</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>